Kingdom Paopu
by Tofuu
Summary: In the kingdom where paopu fruit grew, all was not well, for Prince Riku was once again gone, off fighting the heartless...and once again leaving a devastated lover behind. How much more of this will Sora take? RikuSora [ONESHOT]


Kingdom Paopu 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any big name companies such as Square-Enix or any characters from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did I would lock Sora and Riku in a room with a hidden camera and the game would be rated Y—for Yaoi! :Runs away sobbing:

**Warnings:** shounen-ai, some cursing, OOC, Riku/Sora, Leon/Cloud, fluff, a hint of Selphie/Tidus

First off, I apologize for the crap title but I _honestly_ couldn't think of one. This is the first KH fic that I'm releasing. I did actually attempt a few but I always ended up trashing the idea. Anyway, I hope this is interesting. And I apologize if you feel that the beginning is a little slow but I wanted to introduce most of the characters first. There'll be some fluff eventually. Thanks, if you actually try to read this.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Prince Riku had always enjoyed a good fight. Often he trained and competed in tournaments at the coliseum and if wasn't that, he was off in other worlds, having skirmishes with the heartless. Oh yes, often he fought. But seldom he spent time with his rather discontented lover...

The sun was high in the sky in Kingdom Paopu where paopu fruits were yellow and abundant. It seemed to warm the smile of everyone who glanced out the window. And it pleasantly showed off the bright colors of Aeris' well-tended flowers. The only problem was—it was blinding him.

"Aw...could you close the curtains or something?" Sora complained.

"But it's so nice out!" Selphie argued with a giggle but obediently drew the shades.

"God I'm so bored."

Selphie rolled her eyes. "Well, Sora, you've been lying here dead all day and rotting. You're practically stinking up the whole room."

"Ew..." Sora scrunched up his nose, sniffing the air to assure himself that there was no trace of unpleasant odor.

"Hey, let's go to the library. Maybe you'll find something interesting there. You know, like maybe a book on Keyblades."

Sora's eyes lit up in interest. "Okay!" Selphie giggled at his enthusiasm and ran to the door, opening it for Sora.

"What the heck is that smell? Did I really stink up the room??" Sora covered his nose in disgust. The two proceeded to make a dash for the library to escape from the smell when they found themselves nearly colliding head on with something far worse.

"Guys! I did! I did! I made my first Paopu Stew!" Yuffie jumped up and down happily, holding a pot with foreign substance, wearing cooking mitts and a stained apron.

"UGH, you can make stews with paopu fruits??" Selphie ogled at the pot.

"Wanna try? Come on, a chance to taste my cooking will only come once in an opportunity." Yuffie boasted.

"I'll bet..." Sora mumbled nasally, pinching his nose. "Cause right after you'll drop dead!"

"Hey!" Yuffie glared at Sora.

"Why are you cooking anyway, Yuff? Isn't that the cooks' job—agh! Be careful with that!" Sora quickly dodged as small drops of bubbling stew came spurting out.

Yuffie grinned. "You're looking at the new apprentice of the high cook, Tifa!"

"Why would _she_ take _you_ as an apprentice?"

But Yuffie had already bounded away to poison an unwilling victim.

. . . . . 

"Hello, Sora." Quitis bowed her head politely in greeting.

Quitis was the one who maintained the massive library at Riku's castle. She seemed to have memorized the titles and contents of every book available in the library, which was quite an amazing feat. She looked up from the book she had been perusing earlier to see Sora entering with Selphie.

"Whatcha reading?" Sora peered over the counter at Quitis' book.

"Something that'll hopefully help Yuffie with her cooking. Now, do you need help?"

"Actually yea, Sora wants a book about Keyblades." Selphie answered for him. Quitis stood up and turned to the wheeled bookrack of recently returned, yet unsorted books. Picking out a book, she handed it to Sora.

"Here. Prince Riku was reading this a few days ago, before he left for Halloween Town. He told me that it was quite informative."

Sora smiled, deriving pleasure just from the fact that knowing his Riku had touched the book only days ago. "Thanks!"

"Hey, Sora, Selphie! Over here!" Kairi waved from a ladder. She was someone who helped sort returned books.

"Hi!!!!" Selphie waved while jumping up and down. "Look Kairi! Sora picked up a book on Keyblades!"

"Wow, you actually read, Sora?" Kairi teased.

"Of course I do!" Sora pouted.

A series of ringing and beeping was suddenly heard in the library. "Oh!" Cried Selphie. "That's my pocket bell!" Pulling it out, she stared down at the screen before breaking into a smile. "Tiddy-poo's back from blitzball practice! Aww I'd hate to leave you but I've gotta run!" And with that, she skipped out the door.

"Tiddy-poo..." Sora gagged.

"Must be her new nickname for Tidus. At least Riku doesn't call you Sory-poo. That doesn't really work. Well neither does Tiddy-poo..." Kairi prattled on as Sora suddenly fell silent at the mention of Riku. Kairi stopped her babbling and look apologetically at Sora.

"Hey, don't worry. He'll be back soon." She scanned the room and discovered Leon, alone by the window, sipping on a mug of coffee and reading..._Ways of the Bed_? Ooookay. She did _not_ want to know.

"Hey, Leon!" Leon looked up calmly, slightly irritated that he was being disturbed. Kairi smiled pleasantly. "Sora's got an interest in Keyblades! Maybe you wanna show him the Keyblades in the armory?" Leon simply stared at her, unmoving as if to say, _I don't feel like it_. Kairi quickly looked down to find Sora still looking at his shoes as if lost in mourning or something. She turned her eyes to Leon once more with an urgent expression that read, _he's depressed again and you know WELL that if Riku comes back and finds Sora like this he's gonna be more than just angry!_

Reluctantly, Leon reached the counter in a few strides and entrusted the book to Quitis who coolly put it aside without acknowledging the reading material as if this was normal.

"Let's go, Sora."

"Hey, Sora!" Kairi called down to Sora who still seemed to be in a dazed stupor.

"Wha—huh?" Sora snapped to attention.

"Leon's got something cool to show you! Hurry up and follow him!"

"Oh! Okay, see you later Kairi!"

. . . . . 

Leon sighed. It wasn't exactly his job to baby sit the prince's beloved. But leaving the poor boy to muddle over lonesome thoughts would only end in an emotionally broken down Sora. It had happened once, a year ago. Riku had been away, as usual. No one thought that Sora would snap, locking the door to his room and drowning himself in his own tears. In that period of time, he had neither ate or slept. None of the servants knew what to do.

"_How about we break down the door?" Tidus suggested._

"_The only way that'll work is if we bomb it." Tifa declared._

"_We can't do that! It might hurt Sora! Or even kill him!" Kairi cried._

"_What about vents? Maybe I could climb into one that leads to Sora's room." Zidane proposed._

_Garnet shook her head. "It's too small and dusty. You'd probably die from a coughing fit first."_

_Tidus snickered. "And you'll die, stuck in a vent and no one will be able to get you out and the smell of your rotting corpse will travel through the vents and—."_

"_Shutup, Tidus!" Selphie squealed._

"_How about the windows?" Wakka offered. "We could use one of those...window cutters, ya?"_

"_And exactly are we going to reach his darn window?" Yuffie demanded. "It's way too high for any ladder. Cloud's gone and no one else here has wings. And no aircraft is gonna make it without smashing through a tower first!"_

"_Not to mention that Sora probably sealed off the windows with the metal shutters used for emergencies. And we all know that Riku isn't cheap about anything so we'd need to bomb that for it break." Added Rinoa, helpfully._

"_Meaning we might hurt Sora." Aeris repeated._

_All were defeated into silence._

"_I'll find his damn prissy highness." Cid spoke up._

And that was all that could be done. Cid took his Highwind to the skies and tracked down Riku who had been fighting in Wonderland. Within a day, Prince Riku was home and pounding on Sora's door. Upon hearing Riku's worried voice, the clicks of locks opening was heard and Sora pounced on Riku, sobbing hysterically, soaking Riku's shirt in the process, not that Riku minded. After the incident, Riku declared that Sora could not be left alone under any circumstances while he was away. Sora was to be kept busy and his moods away from anything close to sorrow. Although he meant for this to include everywhere and at all times, Sora had pleaded Riku to make an exception for the bathroom and Riku, respecting Sora's privacy, agreed, though still remained slightly concerned.

With the experience renewed his mind, Leon dutifully urged himself on.

"Here we are."

Sora gaped around at the room they had entered. On the walls, keyblades were handsomely displayed on individual wooden planks with their names inscribed in gold letters.

"Wow...Kingdom Key...Jungle Key..." Sora read as he inspected each keyblade, referring to book he had taken from the library. "Did Riku use all of these??"

Leon nodded. "Eventually he used stronger and stronger keyblades as he grew. Now he has 'em all."

"They're all so...shiny and new looking though."

"I'm the one that maintains Prince Riku's armory. All of his keyblades are polished whether if they're in use or not." Leon patiently explained.

Sora frowned as he studied something in the book. "It says here the Ultima Weapon is the ultimate keyblade..." He looked up at the Ultima Weapon sitting before his eyes. "But it's right here. Why isn't he using it?"

"He has his reasons." Leon said quietly. "Right now he uses Oblivion. That one over there, Lionheart, was given to him by me." He pointed. "And that one, Metal Chocobo, was given by Cloud."

"Cool." Sora smiled. "Hey what's in here?" He asked, poking his head curiously into another room.

"Swords, guns, magic rods and shields." Leon gave a dismissive wave of his hand but stopped short when his eyes widened at the figure coming towards the window. The window was shattered as a blonde came tumbling in, crashing into Leon and knocking him right over.

"W-woa! Are you alright?" Sora rushed over to help Leon and the newcomer.

The blonde grinned. "Never been better!"

"Cloud..." Leon growled.

"Hiya, love. Miss me?" Cloud teased, pecking Leon on the cheek.

"You realize I'm going to have to fix the windows—again?" Leon had pushed Cloud off of him and stood up, dusting his clothes.

"Aww, come on, honey, that's no biggie. Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Not particularly."

"You suck." Cloud stuck out his tongue playfully. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. Very well, in fact. Maybe later I'll show you."

"Oh, you're bad." Cloud laughed. Meanwhile, Sora had watched the last part of the conversation in confusion, not having understood the blatant display of perversion, thanks to his innocent mind.

"Show him what?" Sora interjected. Both Cloud and Leon stared at Sora before Cloud cracked up in laughter again as a smile tugged at the corner of Leon's mouth.

"Nothing, Sora." Leon said serenely.

"Oh! I almost forgot to say, Sora." Cloud grinned. "Prince Riku's on his way home."

"He is???" Sora's blue eyes grew wide. "Uhm, how do you know? When?" He gulped, trying with difficulty not to lunge at Cloud and shake the answers out of him.

"Well I was coming home and I happened to pass Highwind on the way! So I decided that I'd drop in for a bit! And Cid was there, piloting of course. I found Prince Riku in the conference room with Beatrix and Vincent. Naturally, I think that means it went well since they all came back in one piece. Then after a bit of chitchat, I decided to leave so that I could get home to Leon faster."

"Did he...did he say anything?" Sora asked.

Cloud frowned, his expression solemn. "No, I'm sorry Sora. He didn't say anything—ow!" Leon had kicked him—for Sora looked as if he was about to cry.

"Stop upsetting the kid, Cloud." Leon rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows that it's impossible for Riku _not_ to mention Sora."

"Alright, alright, you got me." Cloud smirked. "He said he really misses you, Sora."

Sora smiled to himself.

. . . . . 

Sora dashed through the palace halls excitedly.

_He's back, he's back, he's back!_

Making a turn, he found himself face to face with Yuffie, both losing their balance as they tried to avoid a collision.

"Ow..." Sora groaned as he sat up.

"Ugh...watch where you're going, you bum!" Yuffie helped herself up. Grinning broadly, Sora quickly stood up.

"He's back, Yuffie!"

"You mean Prince Asshole?"

"Yuff! He's not an asshole!" Sora stuck out his tongue at her. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Sora. You're gonna tell me he's not a jerk for always leaving you alone here?"

Sora hesitated. "Well...he has no choice." He gulped. "Right?" Letting out an impatient sigh, Yuffie walked off.

"Whatever, Sora. I have these spices that I gotta deliver to Tifa." Then she turned with a mischievous smirk plastered to her face. "And I have a part in making dinner tonight."

"Oh great, I think I'd rather starve." Sora groused as he picked up his pace, heading towards Riku's room. Beatrix and Vincent stood at the door.

"Hi!" Sora smiled brightly. Beatrix pleasantly smiled back while Vincent simply nodded and Sora was admitted.

Hardly able to contain himself, Sora ran in and attacked Riku's sleeping form on the bed.

"Wha—hey! Ow! What's going on?!" Riku yelped as Sora giggled and latched his arms around Riku's neck.

"Youuuuuuu're back!"

"Yes I am!" Riku gasped as he fumbled around in the dark, feeling Sora's warm shape beneath his hands.

"Hey, I didn't give you permission to grope." Sora snickered as Riku finally gave up looking for the light switch and plopped back down on his pillow.

"Welcome back." Sora happily nuzzled into the crook of Riku's neck.

"Glad to be back. You didn't lock yourself in over missing me, did you?" Riku teased as he stroked Sora's hair.

"I thought about it...but nah." Sora joked, leaning in for a kiss. But Riku held him there and decided to prolong the kiss.

The two laid there in the dark, listening to the silence, which was quickly becoming replaced with the soft kissing sounds the two made. Eventually it had grown to be a heavy-duty make out session and even Riku's shirt had somehow come off.

Suddenly, to Riku and Sora's frustration, a loud knock had interrupted the two. Riku's hands froze, one, which had been traveling steadily up Sora's shirt, and one down his pants.

"Aww...Riku..." Sora complained.

Riku groaned. "I know...I know, Sora." He slowly sat up. "What is it?" He demanded in apparent irritation.

"Sorry to disturb, Prince Riku, but dinner is served."

"No, Riku, please don't go, _please_. Yuffie helped with dinner and I don't want you to die!" Sora pleaded.

"Sora, I heard that!" Yuffie yelled through the door and stomped off.

Riku merely smirked. "Well I'm sure Tifa wouldn't have let her make anything...life threatening. Besides, I'm starving. Come on, Sora, sweetie." Riku teased, knowing how much his pet names made Sora's stomach churn.

"Yech. No thanks. You go." Sora pouted.

"No way, you're way too cute to be left here."

Blushing, he looked away. "But I don't wanna."

Snickering at Sora's childish stubbornness, Riku had no choice but to carry Sora down to the dining room himself. Hooking his arms under Sora's legs and back, Riku lifted a whining Sora with ease.

"Rikuuu! Put me downnnn!"

"Mmm...not a chance, blue eyes."

. . . . . 

Sora was reluctantly seated at the table after Tifa explained to him that all Yuffie did was add the spices and yes, she was under Tifa's direct supervision while doing so. Aeris set down a bowl of soup before Sora. Sora slowly stirred the soup, still skeptical. (A/N: I just had to point out the alliteration of that sentence. 0o)

"Relax, Sora. Look. I'm eating it and I haven't dropped dead." Riku laughed.

"_Yet_." Sora stressed with a grave look.

"Yo, Riku." Cid appeared in the doorway.

"_Prince_ Riku," Aeris gently corrected as she skillfully arranged the flowers sitting in the middle of the dinner table.

"Yea, whatever. Just got word from His Majesty. Says some funky stuff's been happenin' at Hollow Bastion. Apparently the bitch, Maleficent, has been formin' an army of heartless. His Majesty has no doubt 'bout where she's attacking first. Anyway, a ship's comin' in tomorrow mornin' to pick up all willing recruits. I suppose you won't be turning this fight down?"

Riku nodded in eagerness. "Oh yes, definitely count me in."

"Better get your ass up bright and early 'cause this ship ain't turnin' back if you miss it. I gotta do some repairs on Highwind so I can't take your ass nowhere either." Cid turned and left.

"Riku, please don't go..." Sora started in a small voice.

Riku shook his head. "I have to Sora. It's my duty as a prince to protect so that people can continue their lives happily."

"But what about _me_, Riku?" Sora burst out as he stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over. Aeris rushed over to pick up the fallen chair. "You're never _there_ for me, Riku! What about _my_ happiness? Don't I _mean_ anything to you?"

"Sora, what kind of a question is that?!" Riku asked, also standing up as surprise and worry grew on his face.

"I don't know, Riku. Why don't you tell me?" Sora retorted bitterly. "You're always off playing superhero." He continued in a trembling voice. "I know I'm being selfish but for once I just want you to myself and _only_ myself. For someone who's always helping strangers, I think it's sad that you can't be there when I need you. Me, Sora, your boyfriend..." Sora ran out sniffing, wiping his eyes with his hands and leaving a very guilt-ridden Riku in his wake.

Yuffie burst out from behind the kitchen doors and shot Riku a dirty look. "You are such an _ass_." And with that, she turned and hurriedly ran after Sora with Aeris right behind her. Riku could only stare blankly ahead, mortified.

_Yes...that's just how I appear to him... An ass. A war-happy lunatic. A jerk. But I'm doing this for you Sora..._

Slowly, Riku rose from his seat, only to be pushed back down again. He glanced up to see Tifa smiling sweetly at him.

"You haven't finished your soup yet, your Highness."

. . . . . 

Sora was running back to his room in a fit of sobs when once again, he found himself hurled into someone.

"Oof! Ohh...my stomach. Watch it, Sora! I hear that you've been bumping into people all day..." Cloud trailed off as he noticed the boy whimpering, face buried in his stomach. "Aww...what happened now, love? Shouldn't you be happy that Riku's back? That's no way to act now..." Cloud carried Sora into Sora's room and sat him down on the bed, propping him up with some pillows. Pulling a tissue out from the tissue box, Cloud handed it to Sora but seeing as to how Sora made no move to take it, Cloud began dabbing at the boy's tear-stricken face, himself.

Yuffie rushed into the room along with Selphie and Kairi who had arrived to see what the commotion was about. All at once the girls began to soothe Sora's hair and stroke his hand, asking him if he was all right.

"Hey, hey, hey now! Take it easy!" Cried Cloud as he was pushed off the bed.

"Hush!" Came the soft but firm voice of Aeris'. "Don't smother him so. Give him some air."

Slowly, the three girls backed off as Aeris came forward and sat down by Sora on the bed.

"It's alright, Sora. Shh...quiet down now." Gradually, Sora's whimpering ceased to a sniffle now and then.

"So uh...what happened?" Cloud asked.

Meanwhile, Riku had finished his soup. Tifa insisted that he needed his strength for tomorrow and that she absolutely would not allow him to skip this meal. At a lack of words from his previous ordeal, he could not find the will to object. Not that Tifa would have left him any room for argument anyway.

Pushing his bowl aside, Riku began to leave the room.

"Thanks...Tifa. That was...good." He distractedly said.

"Great, look who's here." Yuffie gritted.

"Yuffie, be quiet." Aeris quickly shooed everyone out of the room.

"Good luck. It'll work out. It always does with Leon and me." Cloud grinned as he walked out and the door closed behind Riku.

Riku turned to the brunette who hadn't seemed to acknowledge his presence.

"Sora?"

No response. Riku strode over, setting himself down next to Sora and taking the boy into his arms.

"Riku...don't leave me." Sora weakly managed, feeling defeated.

Riku sighed. "Sora...would you listen to me?"

Slowly, Sora nodded. There wasn't much he could've done anyway.

"I'll admit that I do like fighting quite a bit, Sora." Riku started. "But not all the time. In fact, I hate it when I have to leave you. I really do. It's just that...every time I push myself into war, thinking that if I can quickly win every battle, we'll be one more step closer to ending the war, meaning that I can be with you. That's what motivates me, Sora. You."

Sora looked up.

"But you're right, Sora. You have every right to be angry with me. I don't think enough about how you feel when you're left here all by yourself." He paused. "Tomorrow I'll be going to Hollow Bastion. I don't know how long I'll be there but if we can crush the heartless there and defeat Maleficent, the whole war will be over and I won't have to leave you again."

"Why can't you leave it up to other soldiers?" Sora asked softly.

Riku smiled grimly. "Because every man counts, Sora."

Sora sighed inaudibly as he rested his head against Riku's sturdy chest. "Okay Riku...but promise me you won't die and never come back for me."

"Sure thing, Sora." Riku bent down and kissed the boy on the forehead. Dizzy with drowsiness, Riku decided right then that he would sleep in Sora's room tonight and hopefully leave quietly without waking him up the next morning.

. . . . . 

_God, I feel like shit..._ Riku thought as he woke up the next day. He groaned and brushed the silver strands of hair out of his face as he slowly pulled out of Sora's arms, which had clung to him like glue around his waist. Dressing himself and going through his daily hygienic routine, Riku walked down the stairs, not feeling very balanced at all.

"Prince Riku!" Yuna exclaimed as she nearly dropped the load of laundry she was holding. "Why are you still here?? I thought you left with Beatrix and Vincent two hours ago!"

"What time is it now?!" Riku demanded, alarmed.

"It's 8 in the morning, your Highness!"

_Holy shit...how did this happen?_ Riku's internal clock had _never_ allowed him to sleep past 5. For a moment, Riku stood there, stunned. Yuna, equally surprised and not knowing what to do, could only stare.

"Oh! Are you having a staring contest?" Selphie giggled as she watched the duo slowly turn their blank gazes on her. "Uhm...yes?" Having a feeling that this was not the case, Selphie twirled her hair and carefully walked away.

Riku was the first to regain his senses and quickly turned on his heel, heading outdoors.

"Cid! I—."

"No can do." Cid replied gruffly. "I told ya to get your ass up early."

"Well why didn't anyone wake me up?!" Riku cried frantically.

Cid shrugged. "No one thought you were still sleepin'."

"Riku...? What are you doing, running around? Shouldn't you be on a ship and off somewhere?" Sora was standing by the castle gates in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes.

_Aww..._ Riku thought inwardly.

"Well...apparently...I missed my ride." Riku slowly said, still wondering if he was dreaming. Sora's eyes widened.

"Then what are you going to do??"

"What else _can_ he do?" Leon smirked as he appeared from behind Sora with a half naked and half awake Cloud attached to him.

"Get nekked, down and dirty?" Cloud drawled.

"Huh?" Sora scratched his head.

Riku laughed in sudden surprised. "I guess someone's will is just keeping me from going." He flashed a broad grin at Sora. "Guess you know what this means."

In turn, a slow smile grew on Sora's face.

"Sorry, Your Majesty!" Riku called out. "Looks like you're just going to have to do without me." He shook his head, still grinning. "Come on you bum, let's get back into bed."

"Oh! Leon, let's go back too!" Cloud begged.

"Again?" Leon rolled his eyes. "We've been at it for at least 6 times..." Their voices faded as the pair disappeared back upstairs.

"Oh, gross! NOT the first thing I needed to hear in the morning!" Tidus exclaimed as he stormed into the dining room for breakfast with his arms up in disbelief.

"...We got 'im good." Snickered Tifa.

"What did ya do?" Wakka asked while spooning some cereal into his mouths. Tidus plopped down next to him.

"I'd like a sunny-side up, sausage, orange juice and some hash browns." He grumbled.

Yuffie threw a box of cereal at Tidus' mass of bed head.

"Ow...Yuffie, I wanted—." All complaints were cut short as Tidus was glared into silence. "I mean uh...yay! Corn Pops."

"Well..." Continued Yuffie. "Spices weren't the only things added in yesterday's soup. We slipped some sleeping powder into Prince Riku's soup last night. So naturally he'd sleep like a log."

"Nice one..." Wakka laughed in approval.

"Beatrix and Vincent just left without Prince Riku? That's hard to believe. They're so loyal to him." Kairi appeared and took a seat as well.

"I've got rice porridge for you, hun. Wait a moment while I get it..." Tifa disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a warm bowl of rice porridge. Tidus' jaw dropped open.

"That's not fair!"

"Who said life was fair?" Tifa raised an eyebrow at Tidus and turned back to Kairi. "Well they feel the same way that everyone else does in this castle. That Riku should spend more time with Sora. Sooo they just left without him." She shrugged.

Back in bed, hormones were once again raging as the two boys engaged in a heated lip lock. Hands roaming and caressing, hips grinding as sounds of pleasure were shamelessly emphasized. And as Cloud said, they got nekked, down and dirty—as dirty as Sora was able to get anyway.

FIN

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

That's it folks. How was it? Sorry if I got your hopes up for a lemon but no, I couldn't possibly write one. If you're disappointed, you could always write yourself a lemon and read it as a substitute. =P I was actually inspired to write this because of a short fairytale story I had read called King Pug-something. Basically he went about to war and left his wife at home always. The ending was quite tragic for the king so I had anticipated for this fic to be a bit more morbid but I guess it just took a twist, somehow. I was able to complete the story in one day, which really surprised me.

Anyway, I intended for this to be a one-shot but I actually do want to write some character-driven chapters to give each character that I've mentioned here a better background. The issue at hand is time constraints, however. Oh, and writer's block and laziness are quite the obstructions as well.

Anyway, I'd like to point out a few things. First of all, 'His Majesty' was referring to Mickey. Riku is not related to Mickey; he lives in another castle altogether. His father, the king...err...was not mentioned. Now that I think of it, there's not much of a reason to make Riku a prince other than authority but even so, it wouldn't have mattered much... = And if you don't know what rice porridge is, some of you might know it better as congee.

Well, I'll see what you guys think. If I were to write the next chapter, I was thinking about basing it on Cloud. Anyway, feedback would be great. And I'd certainly appreciate it if you could be a bit deeper than just "That was bad/good/great." Thanks. xD


End file.
